Trust
by sharingstories2
Summary: He disappears and they want to know why.
1. Chapter 1

The titans didn't know a lot about their fearless leader but that was ok. They trusted him. Yet even though they were used to his disappearing act the length of his absences were getting ridiculous. Last time he'd disappeared for a week and at least once a year he disappears for longer and Beast boy wanted to blow. Nightwing had just told them he was leaving _again._ Beast boy stood up.  
"Where?" Nightwing stopped and turned to face him.  
"Why do you uh… wannna know?" the rest of the team watched as Beast boy blew a casket.  
"You may be our leader but I thought you were our friend as well. You should trust us instead of disappearing. Heck even starfire, your OWN girlfriend doesn't know where you have been going don't you think she's worried." Nightwing looked down, not wanting to see everyone's critical faces.  
"When I became leader I told you my past was my past, I appreciate how you have respected my wish but… where I go is something only I can know." Starfire walked towards him and held his hand. She knew he was upset but not why.  
"Let us help you" the rest of the Titans backed out the room to give them some room. Nightwing looked into Starfire's eyes which had concern in them. He knew his disappearances were hard on her but he couldn't tell her.

He put his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it.  
"Some things in my past I can't escape and if… if you knew you would look at me differently." He then leaned up and kissed her before blending with the shadows.

Nightwing dropped his persona and tried to go back to how he was when he was Robin. He pulled up outside a cabin and went inside. He grabbed his civilian clothing and changed in to a red hoody and jeans. He unlocked the garage and pulled out a normal motorcycle the proceeded to lock up the batcycle and drove off.

Starfire was sad. She knew spying on her boyfriend was wrong but he had worried her. He tried so hard to bury his past but what was so significant that he had to bury it. She had brought cyborg along as she knew Beast boy would be too well _beast boy_ and Raven felt like she didn't deserve to know what was going on. Cyborg on the other hand was the team's second in command and knew more about earth traditions than her. Yet when she saw him get into civilian clothing she felt maybe they had overstayed their welcome but cyborg said they could tail him till he got to personal. Starfire agreed.

Nightwing disappeared and Dick Grayson appeared in his place. He knew that there was a high chance that his girlfriend and cyborg were following him but he didn't care. They wouldn't know any different and Nightwing had always taught them to follow their gut. Yet as he entered the cemetery any thought of anything other than _them_ left his mind.

Starfire stopped when she saw the cemetery and waited for cyborgs approval.  
"What if he's in trouble, I don't want to invade his privacy but… I don't know starfire." Starfire nodded.  
"I love and trust him, he helped me out and I've fallen how you would say in love with him but this is a place of sadness and if he is sad he needs a little happiness. I say if there is a chance of his identity being reviled we leave" and they entered the cemetery.

Dick smiled at the grave.  
"It's been a while" even though it looked like he was talking to the headstone he wasn't. A scuffle was heard.  
"It has Dick"

"Where's the others?" he asked. The man smiled, ever so slightly.  
"They're around here somewhere, probably wanting us to talk or something" suddenly their facades dropped and with a speed that would make the flash jealous he jumped up and tackled Bruce in a hug.  
"I missed you"  
"I missed you to dickie-bird"

Cyborg's jaw dropped. Nightwing knew Bruce Wayne and they were HUGGING. Starfire smiled, her boyfriend was loved, and he had a family. Yet their happiness was short-lived as two people dropped in front of them.

Dick was talking to Bruce who was wearing a proud smirk when two bodies were dumped at their feet. Dick laughed as Batgirl and Robin glared at his team.  
"You know next time you wannna follow me please remember I'm a part of the bat family" Both smiled sheepishly as Dick undid their bindings.  
"Also guys you may be my family but please don't tie up my second in command and girlfriend, I'd greatly appreciate it." The silence that followed was deafening. Bruce stared them both.  
"And when young man were you going to tell me you have a girlfriend." Nightwing blushed.  
"The same time you were going to tell me that Tim had a crush on Barbara and Barbara was finally batgirl or how about the time that you and cat women were dating." Everyone looked at him in shock, he shrugged. They may be part of his past but they were family.  
Dick stepped forward and dusted the dust of his parent's grave. "Hey mum…. Dad so I suppose your still annoyed that I was being a bit stubborn but she's here now. I mean she kinda followed me but he you get to meet her." He reached his hand towards starfire who took it.  
"Starfire meet my parents, John and Mary Grayson." Starfire smiled.  
"Hello Mr and Mrs Grayson it's nice to how earthlings say meet you." Dick then motioned towards Cyborg.  
"This is cyborg my second in command and a close friend."  
"Hello, you should probably know that your son is a great man, I hope you are very proud of him." Dick felt tears in his eyes as his friend complimented him.  
"You already know the bat family and I promise that…. That I'll stop ignoring Bruce, I'll be there for Tim and find Jason. I'll try to make sure Barbara isn't alone and Jason stops it with all these guns. I miss you" Bruce put his hand on dicks shoulder.  
"I guess we better get going wing, I'll tell the team you may be away for a bit longer." Dick kissed Starfire and hugged cyborg.  
"You can tell the team if you want…. I mean it's up to you what they know now." Both of them nodded before leaving behind their leader.

When they arrived at titan tower Beast boy bombarded them with questions. They looked at each other and smiled.  
"We lost his trail but we know that whatever he is doing we trust him"


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
